Yoshino Nanjo
Nanjou Yoshino was born on July 12, 1984 in Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. Her blood type is O and her zodiac sign is Cancer. Her common voice actress nicknames are "Nanjolno" (often shortened to "Jolno") and "Nanchan". The nickname "Nanjolno" was given to her by her friend Haruka Hitomi from the same agency, a portmanteau of the words from her family name, and . She also has a nickname of simply "Ojou", which was given to her by a co-host from the Da Capo II radio program. She voices Ayase Eli in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with , to which the audience responds "Elichika!". She then concludes with "Harasho!". Background Her family consists of her parents, her younger brother and herself. Her mother works as an animator. She graduated from RAMS Professional Education, Yoyogi Animation School. On October 1, 2007 she left RAMS, and on November 1 was transferred to DWANGO Artist Production. In 2009, she replaced nao as the lead vocalist of fripSide, and attracted attention in the industry for her role in the song and PV "only my railgun", the opening theme of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. In 2010, she joined Love Live! as Ayase Eli. The same year had her attending Animelo Summer Live (also known as Anisama) for the first time with the other members of μ's. On April 1, 2011, she transferred agencies to AG-ONE’s Amuleto. On December 12, 2012, she made a solo debut as an artist with the release of her mini-album . On December 29, 2013, she released a photobook she she photographed in collaboration with Kubo Yurika, titled "in JolShika". On March 1, 2015, she left the Amuleto agency and joined Office EN-JIN the next day. Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies include playing with cats, cafe-hopping, photography (she owns a Olympus Pen FT) and illustrations. Her favorite subject in school was arts, and her worst subject was physical education. She used to raise a dog in her old house, but she now lives alone in Tokyo and owns two cats, named "Mugi" and "Chibi". Because she loves using wigs, blog and magazines photos taken of her in the same period can often reflect very different hairstyles and lengths. She usually keeps short hair when not doing any public appearances. She usually wears glasses off the stage as well. She used to hold irregular events on Twitter hashtagged , where everyone would simultaneously cook cup ramen, take pictures of it and post them on Twitter with the same hashtag. This was a movement devised by her for everyone to cook and eat noodles together in order to obtain a sense of unity with her fans. An example of the event can be found on a broadcast she did during her 29th birthday. Today, the term is often used to refer to her favorite food: Nissin Seafood Cup Ramen topped with mayonnaise. She is an indoor person and quite the gamer, often mentioning staying up late in order to play her games. Lately she's been into Final Fantasy XIV. She is also the sort of person to take solitary walks in the middle of the night. Trivia *She appears to be close friends with Kubo Yurika, from as early as the starting stages of the Love Live! project. They have released a photobook together with Nanjou Yoshino as photographer and Kubo Yurika as model. Kubo Yurika's nickname for her is "Yoshinon". *She also has strong connections with Mimori Suzuko and Tokui Sora as she is part of the Tantei Opera Milky Holmes media franchise as well, voicing the supporting character Akechi Kokoro. *Recently she's also become rather close friends with Kusuda Aina due to co-hosting the NozoEri Radio Garden. They both keep a book containing promises of things to do together, mostly consisting of food that they wish to try together. They have managed to fulfill some of them, such as opening their ear piercings together, and going for a drive towards the north till midnight. *She also seems to have become rather close with Iida Riho, often mentioning going out with her and Kusuda Aina during the NozoEri Radio Garden. *She is the oldest member of μ's, but is the shortest. She has also banned the other members from calling her . *She has been putting off taking her driving license for a few years now, though she's made a promise to take it in 2015. Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Dream_Sensation_Jolno_1.jpg Dream_Sensation_Jolno_2.jpg Dream_Sensation_Jolno_3.jpg CutMagAug2014_Jolno&Soramaru&Kussun.jpg DengekiGMagAug2014_2.png DengekiGMagAug2014_3.png DengekiGMagAug2014_6.png DengekiGMagAug2014_8.png LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_2.jpg LLSIFOfficialFanBook_BiBiInterview_Jolno.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Jolno_1.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Jolno_2.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Jolno_3.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_Vol._23_Jolno.jpg |-|Live Appearances= DreamSensation_WebNTPressRelease_Jolno.jpg AnimeJapan2014_Jolno.jpg AnimeJapan2014_GroupPhoto.jpg EndlessParade_Jolno.jpg EndlessParade_Jolno_Harasho.jpg EndlessParade_Jolno_LOVELESSWORLD.jpg EndlessParade_Jolno&Kussun_GarasuNoHanazono.jpg 3rdAnniversaryLive_Jolno.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Jolno.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Jolno2.jpg SecretEventMuseInWonderzone_Jolno.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Jolno1.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Jolno2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Jolno3.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Jolno4.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Jolno5.jpg 1stLoveLive_Emitsun&Jolno.jpg References Category:Voice Actress